


Wolf-man of my heart

by Tat_Tat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Knotting, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has a sexy dream. With a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf-man of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> The title is meant to be bad as a nod to Harlequin paperback romances.

“Stop dawdling, kid,” Stan groused.

“Do I have to wear this?” Dipper groaned. “It doesn’t even fit me anymore.”

“Look, business is slow and I’m counting on you to bring in the customers. You want to eat? Then do your Grunkle a favor, will ya?”

Dipper sighed. “Fine.” He pulled back the curtain, crossing his arms over his bare chest, glaring daggers through Stan.

“Awww, it doesn’t look that bad, bro-bro,” Mabel chimed in.

“'That bad,' Mabel? It looks terrible!” He motioned over the bottom part of the costume. The shaggy pants were so small on him now that they were shorts that hugged his butt and tightly gripped his crotch. He felt so naked. And itchy. “I think I’m getting ringworm again.” He hoped that if he complained enough Stan would change his mind, but the more he voiced his concerns, the more it encouraged Stan.

“I look like a Chippendales dancer,” Dipper grumped.

“Mr. Pines, do you think I’m Chippendales material too?” Soos asked, turning to Stan expectantly. 

“Soos. I will pay you to never ask me that again.” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, deleting the mental image from his mind.

“It’s cute,” Mabel reassured Dipper. 

“Did Stan pay you to tell me that?” Dipper rolled his eyes, scratching his side.

“Nope!” Mabel poked his side, eliciting a yelp.

“No tickling!”

“Kids! Stop playing around. Dipper-- I need you on the stage. No slouching. Soos, the golf cart needs an oil change. Wendy--or uh, what’s her face- oh, she’s already at the cash register...” He turned to Mabel. She smiled brightly, putting her best foot forward. “Mabel, tidy up the gift shop, will ya? We’ll have customers piling in soon.”

X

Mabel did tidy up the shop. For fifteen minutes at least. She normally wouldn’t shirk her duties but seeing Dipper in the wolf boy costume reminded her she had a supernatural romance paperback, half-finished and calling her name. 

She looked at the new cashier from the corner of her eye. She was always caught off guard seeing the brunette at the counter, expecting Wendy with her legs propped up on the counter, leaning back in her chair and hiding her face behind a magazine. 

The cashier was named Malory and though she was nice enough, she wasn’t Wendy. She and Dipper had agreed that no one could take her place. Just as it was unfathomable for someone to replace Soos. 

Mabel idly dusted the Stan bobble heads before setting the duster aside. “You got this,” she said to Malory, and skirted off to the attic. 

She locked the door behind her, wary of peeping toms, wiggling out of her skirt and kicking off her shoes. She fell back first into the bed, causing an eruption of dust to float up from the mattress. She coughed and sneezed, and once she was settled she rolled herself up in the covers like a burrito, giving only enough room for her hands and parted legs. 

She wiggled her fingers before reaching for the paperback book. The cover was still crisp and new, depicting a woman in the arms of a rugged wolfman howling at the moon while ripping her bodice. 

Mabel bit her bottom lip, eyes wide with glee, her mind racing. Where was she? Samantha, the leading lady had just fallen into Benjamin Dusky Paws's arms. Ben had whispered huskily in her ear, "Wolves mate for life, you know?" and Samantha was having second thoughts, still thinking of the rich and distinguished were-leopard, Nelien von Hunting-Rage Of the Pennsylvania Hunting-Rages. 

Mabel hoped that Samantha would make the right decision and choose Benjamin Dusky Paws. That's what she would have done. She aimed her thumb over the dog-eared page (her treatment of books always drove Dipper nuts), and smoothed it over with her fingertips, scanning for the last paragraph she'd read. 

Once found she gave a quick glance to the door, and tilted her head, listening, hoping she wasn't missed just yet. 

She fell into the story effortlessly, hanging on every word of silken purple prose. Her free hand drifted over her body, caressing her chest, then over the slope of her breasts. She shivered as her palm ran over her stomach, just as the heroine's dress was ripped off with brute force and love. Her legs parted, eyes glazed. She wondered what it would be like to be taken, and with that amount of passion. She was no stranger to romance, as a self-certified romance expert with a couple relationships under her belt. She had made out under the bleachers in high school, and let boys touch her under the lecture tables in the first semester of college. But none of them had ever touched her as tenderly as the hunk of a wolfman, Benjamin Dusky Paws, did to Samantha. 

She had never really lost herself in someone's arms, or come easily like the women in her romance novels. Sometimes she wondered if something was wrong with her. She often decided she hadn't found the right guy. But they had all felt right, up until the moment they touched her and became strangers.

She pushed her soaked panties aside, eyes fluttering, hanging on every word. It was like slow hypnosis. She felt her body sway and grow slack, the pleasure blooming inside of her, spreading like an inkstain. Her eyes closed and she strained to open them, but fell fast asleep, the paperback slipping from her fingers and falling flat on her face.

At first she thought of nothing, fumbling in formless dark, and then, her senses lit up one by one. A soft eighties rock ballad was playing in the background. She moved and felt meadow grass underneath her, moss tickling her toes. Her hand absently brushed her side; she was wearing a sheer white gown, her rosy nipples and the downy curls of her sex visible plain as day through the fabric.

"What the heck?" She blinked. 

"Hey! Mabel, you made it!" Xyler waved.

"Awesome!" Craz chimed in, shredding it on the guitar. 

"My dreamboys!" Mabel squealed, squishing her cheeks, biting her bottom lip. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out." Craz nodded, playing the piano. 

"In your dreams, babe." Xyler winked.

"Good one, bro."

They high-fived.

Mabel looked between the two radical men and herself, nearly naked. She liked where things were going so far. "Are we going to...?"

Xyler and Craz shook their heads. "Nah. We're just here to provide romantic background music."

Mabel gasped. "Then, who. . .?"

"That lucky dude, I guess." Xyler pointed before he returned the strumming on his guitar. 

Mabel turned away from them, following the direction pointed. The air whipped around her and she saw them just as they spun off into the air like beautiful ballerina men. The roaring power ballad of their guitar and piano were still playing in the distance, encouraging her.

She slowly stood up, clutching her chest. A tall, dark figure came into focus and with it an earthy puppy smell. She squinted her eyes. "Hark! Who goes there, being all tall, dark and handsome?"

The fog cleared, and Mabel's hands dropped to their sides in shock. The man wasn't tall-- he was the same height as her. He looked more animal than man with his long snout and pointed conical ears, twisting at every little sound. He was covered in brown curly hair, with no clothes covering him, save for the blue and white ballcap that Mabel could recognize anywhere in any crowd.. He was just as naked as her, and her face grew hot

". . .Dipper?" She balked. Okay, admittedly, she was a little turned-on still. But this was ridiculous. She would have to have a talk with the dream gods after this.

"Mabel?!" Dipper stammered, covering himself. The action was ridiculous. She couldn't see anything under all the fur. It was like Donald Duck covering himself after walking out of the shower. He stumbled into the flowerbed and Mabel rushed over to help him up, giggling. She didn't expect dream Dipper to be just as easily flustered as he was in real life, or to be clumsy. 

She kneeled beside him, his fur bristling against her skin, shooting a wave of electricity through her body and warming her stomach. His ears twitched. He was blushing underneath all the fur, giving her a shy wolfish grin. Some part of her was a little disturbed that her inner thoughts had brought her here. Dipper was right: she had been reading too many trashy supernatural romance novels. But so what! That was no different than him reading all those UFO books. And she had found the dirty magazines under his pillow, and his internet history. He had no room to judge. 

Plus, it was his fault for looking adorable as sin in the wolf boy costume. 

Another growing part of her accepted this. This was just a dream, right? No harm or social consequences there. Delicately, she ran her fingers over his arm and felt him stiffen at her touch. Her hands drifted over his body, and the reserved tension in his face dissipated as he closed his eyes, wagging his tail

She buried her fingers deep in his fur, straddling him innocently. He wiggled under her, panting, his tail thumping against the ground like a rabbit stomping. 

"You like that, boy?" 

She grinned. The words had sounded goofier in her head, but spoken, sounded naughty. His hips raised up against hers without thinking and she yelped. Her eyes chanced downwards and they both turned beet red. Before, his fur successfully had hid everything. Now, she saw something bright red peek out amongst the tangled whorls of his fur. His penis was stiff and slick with pre-come, pressed against her thigh. 

He followed her line of sight and looked like he would rather die. "Sorry! Sorry!" he stammered, beginning to sit up, sweating profusely.

Mabel held on, tufts of fur caught in her fists. She angled her hips over his erection. Her eyes widened. She discovered that she had soaked his fur through with the desire that she had discovered only seconds ago. His cock was smooth and warm against her cunt, flooding her with a sexual hunger that she didn't know she was capable of. Her head swam, heart pounding in her skull. She need him inside of her. The time to tease him was long past. 

Dipper fell back into the ground, groaning when she pressed herself against him. He stared up at her, his gaze soft and questioning. 

Is this what you want? he asked wordlessly. He felt himself begin to dip into her, her hands gripping his shoulder blades. She nodded, hissing, her forehead pressed against his chest as he slowly sunk deep inside her.

He let her move first, holding her hips to steady her movements. She had tried too hard in the beginning, bouncing up and down in his lap furiously until her legs caved and she fell into his lap again, pierced to the hilt. 

He scooped her up in his arms, surprising her with his strength. His hands cupped her ass, raising her up and down to meet his thrusts. She tightened her arms and legs around him. She tightened around his arousal, peppered his snout with kisses, his hot breath against her lips as he panted. His tail wagged furiously, beating into the ground relentlessly. He couldn't help it. 

"God, you feel so good."

Her heart swelled hearing that. A ember ignited in her gut, made her clench around him tighter than before. 

"Dip... Dip, I--" She trailed off, afraid that she was speaking too soon. The edges of her mind blurred on the cusp of orgasm and he pushed her to the ground. His feet bore into the dirt as he fucked her hard, gasping her name. He shuddered, and just as soon as she felt that yes, she was going to come, he began to draw back.

"Excuse me, Mister?!" 

"I'm sorry, Mabel, I'm gonna come and the knot--" His voice sounded desperate, strained. He didn't want to stop, but chose to because he was worried about her.

Mabel reached between them, slipping his cock back in and raising her hips, her legs wrapped around him in a pro-wrestler grip (a trick she learned from Grenda).

"I can take it," she promised, nibbling his ear teasingly. 

Dipper howled into her chest, his teeth gripping at the sheer dress, grazing her shoulder blade, drawing tiny pinpricks of blood. He forced himself deep, the base of his shaft swelling, taking her with his knot. Mabel winced at the girth expanding and stretching her pussy. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt herself grow hungry, bearing down on him as she came hard. He groaned above her, his cock throbbing as he spent inside her. He felt her orgasm around his knot several times more, until she was raw and breathless, her limbs hanging loosely around him. He held her as he remained inside her, and when he finally released her she felt so empty, her pussy aching for him again. 

He pressed his hand against her forehead and licked her cheek. He repeated her name like a mantra.

"Mabel... Mabel... Mabel..."

She jolted awake, bumping heads with the real Dipper. "BLARGH!"

"Guh." Dipper rubbed his forehead. "Geez. Took you awhile. Are you okay? It's not like you to abandon the shop." He pressed his hand against her forehead before she had chance to reply. Her face heated up and Dipper nodded to himself, confirming his suspicions. 

"You could have told us you had a fever."

"Oh... yeah... hah." Mabel pulled her hair over her shoulder, combing through it nervously. "Sorry." She hated lying, but fresh from her sex dream, which was, of all things about her brother, she was willing to fib, just this once. 

She tilted her head, seeing that Dipper was dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. "Was I really out that long?"

"No." Dipper scratched his neck. "Some people complained about me being the wolf boy. Said it wasn't family friendly. Demanded refunds. I'm just glad I don't have to wear that get-up anymore." Dipper haughtily crossed his arms. "And just to be sure of that, I burned it too."

Mabel frowned slightly at that. She had liked the costume, but maybe it was for the best. She felt Dipper's breath tickle her cheek as he checked her temperature again (just to be sure) and subconsciously crossed her legs, her chest loosening and tightening all at once. It had just been a dream, right?


End file.
